Potions
These potions are available at Gill's Shack in Kurston or in Mangled Forest (as loot) after you help the Seeress (The keeper of Gill’s Shack, Kurston’s general store.) reopen her potions shop, or from their listed cities after pre-requesite quests are completed to unlock them. Potions cannot be equipped until you complete the side quest Shop Renovations available in Kurston. Unlike other equipment, Potions are consumable and you use one up for every turn taken. This list is in the order of their encounter. See also Summary table (at the bottom of this page). Fortitude Tonic This tonic adds some extra oomph to your attacks. 100% chance of Fortitude (+1 Attack) Available At : * Kurston (Cost = 5 Gold) Note : Can be bought after you finish the Shop Renovations quest. Fierce Tonic This tonic is a slightly less reliable pick-me-up than regular Fortitude Tonic, but when it works, it really works! 50% chance of Fierce (+3 Attack) Available At : * Kurston (Cost = 10 Gold) Note : Can be bought only after you finish the Paraluna's Potions quest. Courage Tonic The bard crafted this tonic to give her fellow inmates the courage to rebel. Drinking it makes you feel more confident. 85% chance of Bold Block (+1 Defense) 28% chance of Courageous Charge (+2 Attack) 69% chance of Unphased (+2 Attack vs Beast) Available At : * Kestrall's Oubliette (Cost = 50 Gold) Components Required: * 1 x Green Mold * 1 x Newt Slime Note : You can craft this potion but will not be able to equip it until you complete the side quest "Shop Renovation" in Kurston. Featherfall Ointment This toxic brew causes uncontrollable feather loss in Avians. Not recommended for use as a hair growth tonic. 87% chance of Depilatory Splash (+4 Attack vs Beast) 65% chance of Toxic Fumes (+3 Defense) *The fumes from your Featherfall Ointment cause ENEMY to keep their distance Available At : * Ecorae (Cost = 45 Gold) Components Required: * 1 x Bear Hair * 1 x Rotten Banana Bottled Bomb The Demolitionist made these bombs out of things he found around the city. Some of them work, and some of them fall apart without so much as a spark. The only way to find the good ones is to test them on some targets. This is a special, one-time item that's great to use against larger enemies and bosses when you're in a bind. Pop! (+15 Attack) 63% chance of Ka-boom! (+50 Attack vs Humanoid, Construct) 30% chance of Green Smoke (-5 Attack) Critical Chance: 2% Available At : * New Feron (Cost = 500 Gold) Obtained by: * Crafting in Technoshack at New Feron with: ** 5 x Widget ** 5 x Gadget ** 1 x Whitestone Ore ** 1 x Superior Energy * Crafting in Technoshack at New Feron with: ** 2 x Widget ** 2 x Gadget ** 1 x Whitestone Ore ** 2 x Superior Energy Elixir of Mastery This elixir, used by mages in Fontis Sapienta who desire greater mastery over beastly or spiritual familiars, gives the user an air of power, allowing them to intimidate lesser beings more easily. 70% chance of Smoke Illusion (+6 Attack vs Beast) 40% chance of Bluff (+5 Attack vs Dark) 90% chance of GET....OUT!!!! (+3 Attack) Available At : * Sinkbot City * Fontis Sapienta Obtained by: * Crafting in Bubble's Baubles at Sinkbot City with: ** 1 x Barnacled Widget ** 1 x Grungy Gadget * Crafting in Bubble's Baubles at Sinkbot City with: ** 1 x Barnacled Widget ** 1 x Superior Energy *Crafting in Grizeldas Goods at Fontis Sapienta with: ** 1 x Catalyst Crystal Arcane Cordial This little vial contains an explosion of Arcane energy which is sure to overwhelm your Humanoid or Dark enemies. Vapor Cloud (+1 Attack vs Humanoid, Dark) Available At : * Charred Lands, Treeline Keep Note : Random loot from Children of Zeruul. Flame Infusion This vial of liquid flame spits enough searing heat to seriously burn a beast or dark entity! Backdraft (+1 Attack vs Beast, Dark) Available At : * Charred Lands, Treeline Keep Note : Random loot from Children of Zeruul. Liquid Frost Unstop this vial to release a blast of ice-cold wind which freezes out Humanoid or Construct enemies. Gale Wind (+1 Attack vs Humanoid, Construct) Available At : * Charred Lands, Treeline Keep Note : Random loot from Children of Zeruul. Shock Shake Zap your Construct and Beast enemies with this burst of ligtning in a bottle! Bottled Bolt (+1 Attack vs Beast, Construct) Available At : * Charred Lands, Treeline Keep Note : Random loot from Children of Zeruul. Great Mastery Elixir The Hedge Guard have their own version of the Elixir of Mastery, and over the years, they have refined it into a brew so potent that they must hide the recipe, for fear that Zeruul would use it to control them. This is that potion... Use it well. 70% chance of Smoke Illusion (+8 Attack vs. Beast) 50% chance of Bluff (+7 Attack vs. Dark) 90% chance of GET... OUT!!! (+3 Attack) Requires Level 1 Available at: *Hedge Valley after completion of Secrets of the Hedge Guard quest. Obtained by: *Crafting in Grim's Pointy Sticks at Hedge Valley with: **1x Catalyst Crystal **1x Stone of Summoning **1x Whitestone Ore **80 Gold Silverade Do not be fooled by its name. This vial of dangerous liquid metal is far from refreshing. Silverade is a rare and toxic alchemical creation, made from an unknown metallic substance. It is delivered in small black crates to the major cities by an unseen manufacturer. A simple note is attached to the package and shopkeepers reluctantly sell them for fear the manufacturers may one day reveal themselves... * 90% chance of Heavy Metal (+9 Attack) * 35% chance of Mercurian Madness (-3 Attack) Available At : * Most shops for 4 Seeker Silver Peppermint Potion Nothing chases the winter blues away like a dash of delicious peppermint! This potion has no known nutritional or magical value, but it sure will make you feel good. It's great for a little pick-me-up in the heat of battle. * 100% chance of Minty Fresh (+7 Attack) * 90% chance of Holiday Cheer (+3 Defense) Available at: * Any location as loot from characters of Jolly Holidays Levyn Sap This sap from the Levyn Tree is one of the few cure-alls for what ails you. It is particularly useful in the trecherous enviroments where Aznor's Caravan is known to visit upon occasion! *94% chance of Stick (+3 Attack) Available at: *Random loot from The Scarred Man in Esert Village during The Label on the Vial quest. *Purchase for 150 gold from Caravan Bazaar in Aznor's Clearing during LevynLight Birthday event. *(Pack of 5) Crafting in Esert Village Shop at Esert Village with: :*1 x Levyn Sap :*5 x Superior Energy Sodium Seltzer Aznor is well aware that ionized salt mixed with some soda water creates quite the fizzy fusion! *90% chance of Bubblies (+4 Attack) *4% chance of Fizzies (+7 Defense) *2% chance of Bad Taste (-2 Defense) Available at: :*Crafting in Caravan Bazaar at Aznor's Clearing with: ::*1x Ionized Salt ::*40 gold Esoteric Electric Elixir Mixing the mystery of Arcane Cordial with the electricity of Shock Shake and a dash of crushed Carniflower Bud, Esoteric Electric Elixir is a mouthful in more way then one! *Shroud of Mystery (+2 Defense) *90% chance of Jolt (+9 Attack) *60% chance of Extra Bite (+2 Defense) Available at: *Crafting in Caravan Bazaar at Aznor's Clearing with: **1 x Arcane Cordial **1 x Shock Shake **2 x Carniflower Bud **400 Gold Superior Levyn Sap This superior Levyn Sap is collected from the ancient Levyn Tree in Vril who's seeds have produced all other Levyn Trees in the Mythlands. *94% chance of Frost (+8 Attack) Available at: *Loot from Shadow in Vril. Scorching Snow Salve Mixing the fire of Flame Infusion with the chilling cold of Liquid Frost and a dash of Sulfur, Scorching Snow Salve is a superior potion for your more difficult enemies! *92% chance of Frostbite!(+10 Attack) *78% chance of Blisters! (+5 Defense) Available at: :*Crafting in Caravan Bazaar at Aznor's Clearing with: ::*1 x Liquid Frost ::*1 x Flame Infusion ::*1 x Sulfur Poisoned Lava Use this on your enemies to both burn and poison them. If you experience contact with eye, immediately flush with water and contact your local poison control facility. Should you experience skin contact, immediately cut the poisoned limb from your personage to prevent spreading! *87% chance of It Burns! (+9 Attack) *73% chance of Poison Control! (+4 Defense) Available at: :*Crafting in Artisan's Workshop at Mt. Prometheus with: ::*1 x Sulfur ::*300 Gold Drink Me Drink Me and you will be a stronger foe! Soon, you will see new muscles grow! Some side effects might ensue: Nausea, headaches, and cramping, too! But it will be well worth it, this is true When all your enemies you will subdue! *86% chance of Juice! (+13 Attack) *35% chance of Too Much! (-3 Defense) Available at: *Random loot from Tree Twins, Trickster Coyote, Midas Moper Summary table ! Category:Equipment Category:Workshop